Gone but not forgotten
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: The nations reflect on the ancients and all reach the same conclusion.


Title: Gone but not forgotten

Rating: T just in case

Summary: The nations reflect on the ancients and all reach the same conclusion.

Pairings: none but I guess there are a few implied couples if you want to take it that way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The story was inspired by this video. (remove the spaces) www . you tube watch? v=lalvAEYT4OM

***Dacia***

"Do you ever wonder, Bulg?" The Romanian asked him in a rare moment of seriousness, his red eyes locked on the grave in front of him.

"Wonder what?" The other inquired, his forest green eyes searching his companion curiously.

"Where they went. Do you ever wonder what happens to a nation after they die… where they go, and what they're doing now… I just can't imagine that after you die that's it….. it's too sad a thought." Romania replied, sitting on the grass and looking at his father's grave sadly.

"… No, I've never really thought about it." Bulgaria replied, sitting next to his friend and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

***Germania***

"You know, you really do look a lot like him, West." Prussia stated, standing in front of Germania's final resting place with Germany about a foot behind him.

"Austria says that too." The blonde replied, not moving from his place but shifting his weight to his other leg.

"Pfft, 'cause it's true. Spitting image of Vater." the silverette stated, forcing a grin as he looked back at his younger brother.

"PreuBen, do you miss vater?" Germany asked, azure eyes searching the other's face.

The other turned away and paused a moment before giving his reply.

"Ja, I guess I do… but it's ok. I know the old man is with Fritz looking down on us, so it's all right. Nothing that someone as awesome as me can't handle. You're so lucky to have me around."

"Ja, I really am."

***Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt***

"Egypt… I really think our mother's might come back one day… maybe not the way we remember them… but all the same." Greece said, looking out at the horizon where the blues of the sky and sea seemed to blur into one.

"You think so?" Egypt asked curiously.

"Hmm….. Yeah, I think so… it doesn't seem right… that death is really good bye forever….." the greek replied, keeping his eyes on the view.

"… Yeah, that makes sense in a way." Egypt considered, looking away from his companion and towards the horizon.

***Ancient Scandinavia***

"I bet the old man is in Valhallah right now keeping an eye on us all." Denmark stayed as Iceland just finished showing his respects.

"Prb'ly." Sweden replied, not looking at the Dane once.

"I wonder if he even still remembers us, he's been gone for so long now." Iceland stated blandly.

"Of course he does. When he was alive he had time for all of us, so I'm sure even now he's looking after us." Finland responded smiling.

"I think I agree with Finland. It sounds a bit more like him to still want to fuss over us then just forget, at least based on what little I remember about him." Norway agreed.

"See, he's still looking out for us. No way he's gone for good." Denmark said cheerily, grinning from ear to ear.

No one could find any argument to that and just let the conversation be.

***Gaul and Brittannia***

"Perhaps mama, one day I will finally be able to meet you properly, non?" France murmured to the small grave monument.

"I was just saying the same thing." Came a voice from behind, a posh British accent very prominent in his speech.

"You're here too, Britain?" France stated, standing upright and facing the shorter man.

"Actually, I just finished. I was just leaving when I heard someone speaking and my curiosity got the better of me. I didn't mean to intrude." England explained, holding up one hand in a gesture of apology.

"It's ok, I'm done too." France replied, smiling softly.

"… I've never really entertained the thought before, but do you think death is a permanent end, France?" England asked, his expression unreadable.

France gave a soft chuckle before giving his reply.

"Whole-heartedly no. I think it's just the beginning of something much better."

The brit seemed to consider that before finally saying more.

"That makes a lot of sense. Maybe life is just a way to learn about yourself until the time comes."

"I couldn't agree more." The frenchman said, leaving the gravesite with England.

***Dacia***

"You know something Bulg?" Romania said, a small smile gracing his face.

"What?" Bulgaria replied, watching the other curiously.

"I'm gonna see my old man again one day, and I when I do I'm going to smile and tell him not to worry about me. That his little boy is all grown up and doing fine. I don't want him to worry on the other side, I want him to rest peacefully knowing I'm hanging on and doing great. You kow what /i mean?" the blonde asked, red eyes now meeting the other's own emerald gaze.

"Yeah, I think I do." the Bulgarian replied before standing up and stretching, "At any rate, we should probably head back now. It's getting a little cold out."

Romania nodded, and with on last glance at the grave stone headed home with his friend.

***Healia***

Meanwhile up above, the ancients looked down on their children and grandchildren, reassured and proud to see them all making their way, but never forgetting the ones who loved so much. Even now…. watching over them after their time on earth had came to an end.

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: … I don't know. Wrote this out of depression. Review please, /i really want to know if anyone likes this


End file.
